the_free_citiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana, an Oracle of House Theia
They call her Diana, the girl who walks the prow of ships with white-blonde hair and freckles and scars running up those skinny arms of hers. She wears high boots of cracked leather and a long tunic, marked with the skywards eye of the House of Theia. Theia is the House of Oracles and foresight, of careful alliances and tracking the stars through the sky, of watching the moon and the wind and spilling packets of herbs into the wind to foretell what may come. The sailors say that Theia’s Oracles can wax or wane. Some who claim the title do so for convenience, telling only the most basic truths, all guesswork and deception. Diana, born in the Free Cities, has the strongest sight in generations. O, Diana, she has seen her parents pass and ships sink and knives cross her skin, and she didn’t shed a tear. Why would she? She had already mourned their loss, so clearly shown in the stars. The House of Theia does not pursue power, nor do they participate in the games of politics. They stand apart, watching with cold eyes until the stars spell out the winner. At least, this is how it should be. Some Oracles have accepted gold, others favours, still others accepted nothing at all but catered to a lover or an ally. Their painted lips spoke lies of what would come, and those without the sight eagerly accepted this as truth. Now, powerful figures command their own Oracles, a figure in silk and paint at their side to speak counsel. There are so few Oracles in this age, so few with the sight, and Diana sees clearest of all. So many Oracles sit at their post and spin lies. Diana will be expected to replace them and restore Theia’s reputation. How can she hold so many positions? She will have to choose. Who will cross her palm with silver, or sink iron into her back? Who will claim to collect her as an asset on their way to power, or who will seek to sink her below the waves she navigates? Some call Diana a girl, too young to be involved in such treachery and deceit and games of power. Others call her a woman, and claim that it is time for her to step up and perform her duty as an Oracle for the betterment of the Free Cities. O Diana, sweet Diana, you just want to serve as a navigator. You want to feel the sun on your skin and hear the waves crash against the ship. You yearn for painfully simple things in a world that demands you to spill complex answers. They say it is time for you to wear an Oracle’s paint and silk and sit next to a throne. How long can you keep running, naive Diana? STRENGTHS Sails: Diana is a capable navigator and a proud sailor. She’s capable of getting a crew through a storm or to a new destination easily. Magic: As an Oracle, Diana can read the stars and the wind to tell of future fates. While the messages aren’t always clear, they should rarely be ignored. WEAKNESSES Melee: Diana is not frail, but she hesitates in combat and worse yet, she isn’t sure where to hit. Strategy: An Oracle doesn’t move into combat; she guides the battle from afar. Diana isn’t sure how battles are won, even if she knows who will win. WHAT MATTERS TO YOU? Diana yearns for freedom most of all - the ability to navigate, to never choose a master to serve as their Oracle, to walk among the merchant stalls and laugh with friends. However, she is also weighed down by a duty that she takes very seriously. While she is delaying her position as an Oracle, she also knows that the day will inevitably come where she is needed by the Mother-of-Waves to perform her duties, possibly even at the side of the Mother-of-Waves herself. She trains to the best of her ability when on land, and even continues her job while on water, claiming that navigation is an essential part of understanding the stars and wind and seas. While Diana has no family and few friends, she cares very much about peace. She knows she is a political asset and her word could sway public opinion on important matters. She is terrified that this will be used for war or violence, and so tries very hard to make sure that she uses her Sight for good. However, a naive Oracle is easy to convince with a sweet tongue and honeyed lies, and easier to corner and persuade via less kind means. Therefore, she must be careful about where she places her loyalty, as many will vie for it and not all are on her side. WHAT IS KNOWN ABOUT YOU? Everyone knows Diana, but Diana does not know everyone. The House of Theia loudly brag about their brightest Oracle, with the farthest Sight. Merchants beg for her opinions on trade in the coming season. Those with failing enterprises kindly suggest she say some bright words about their future. Diana is protected by the House of Theia, who are worried that if Diana’s blood is spilled, even if she is not killed, her ability to read and predict the stars will drain into the gutter along with her lifeblood. Those who have served with her know she is a capable navigator with a kind heart, but in many ways painfully naive about what life in the Free Cities entails. It’s easy to forget she’s a woman grown, and those with ill intent likely see her as a target to twist around their fingers, while those with kinder instincts want to shelter and guide her. The girl herself is often less important than what she represents, and few - if any - people have serious personal grudges against her.